The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a water purification system and in particular to a water purification system with two stages of purification that is powered by a bicycle.
Having access to clean water is desirable to healthy living. Unclean or dirty water can lead to illness and may be potentially fatal. It has been estimated that over 1.1 billion people in developing countries lack access to clean water. There are many different ways to purify water, including boiling, chemicals, or UV light. Boiling is the most popular method of purifying water. The issue with boiling is the amount fuel, whether it be electricity, wood, gas or chemicals for example, that is required to heat the water. Fuel is expensive and therefore a problem for families living developing or third world countries. Further, existing water purification systems are expensive to purchase, operate and maintain.
While existing water treatment systems are suitable for their intended purposes a need to improvement remains, particularly in the providing of an inexpensive water treatment system that is able to kill bacteria and viruses in addition to removing contaminants such as dirt or sand.